Family Tree
by Nana Cloud
Summary: Yusuke finds and take's care of a young mysterious boy that happens to be his little brother who he was seperated when Yusuke was 5 years old and his brother was only a month old (Will anyone just read it and review it already


Family Tree  
  
The only character in here that's belongs to me is Kojiko. Kojiko is the younger brother of Yusuke. He brought up in the demon world and raised to kill and destroy. As some of you all know Yusuke is a half demon. This is a story about his demon heritage and about the demons that his father knew and how two brothers that came from two different worlds can still be good friends.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Yusuke runs from his apartment and towards his school. "Kayko is going to kill Me.," he says as he runs. This was going to be the 5ht week he skipped and his mother was nagging about him to go to school and Kayko was angrier then upset.  
  
Then all of a sudden he felt the largest bit of strong spirit energy he ever felt. The feeling was going to his stomach in a bad way. No wait he felt two sprit powers and the other one was lousing power and fast. He desisted to investigate and he followed the energy signal.  
  
He found himself heading towards the park and saw a young boy a couple of years younger then he was, he had brown hair color and with a red bandana on his forehead and had a tan skin like Yusuke's. Then Yusuke noticed the monster the boy was fighting. It was more then twice his size and it had sharp claw and teeth.  
  
He saw the boy had great agility. The boy jumped to the ground, and look to see the monster walking towards him. Then he had looked like he was going to punch him with his right fist but it looked like it was glowing. He pulled his arm back and yelled.  
  
"THUNDER PUNCH!" and with that he socked the monster out of the park.  
  
He turned around and looked straight into Yusuke's eyes, his own eyes glowing bright red. Yusuke backed away slightly, his eyes showed some fear.  
  
It looked as if this boy was avoid of all emotions. He looked like a demon standing the way he did.  
  
Now the boy was walking up to Yusuke. However Yusuke didn't move an inch. He stood his ground while the boy walked up to him. When he was standing right in front of him Yusuke could only ask one thing, "Who are you?"  
  
The boy just looked into Yusuke's eyes for a moment in silence. "Rouge" was all he said before he passed out into Yusuke's arms. Yusuke just stood there for a moment not knowing how to react to this at all. Then he shifted the boy in his arms to carry him back to his house. Yusuke looked at him very closely; there was something about this kid that made him look very familiar to him.  
  
Yusuke heard the police coming so he started to run before they notice him or the boy in his arms. While he ran he looked at the boy he carried in his arms 'Rouge? That was the last thing he said before he past out. Is that his real name? Or is it that a name of someone or something he knows. Un, I wonder'  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Kayko stomps with Boton, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei to Yusuke's apartment. "This is the 5th week Yusuke has skipped! He better have a good expiation.!" Kayko said as she stormed up stairs.  
  
"Come down Kayko. I'm shore Yusuke has a very good reason." Boton said trying to come Kayoko down however Kayko just stomped up the stairs.  
  
'Man I wouldn't want to be Urameshi right now' Kuwabara thought. Hiei and Kurama followed. "Hiei. Do you think Yusuke not going to school has something to do with that large amount of sprit energy that we sensed this morning?" Kurama asked  
  
"I believe so. It also might have something to do with that boy that has been going around slaying demons. Not even King Yama has any information on this boy. They say he was brought here by magic."  
  
"I've heard the rumors however, the one that worries me the most is the one that he can also use the sprit gun. However it's not as powerful as Yusuke's"  
  
When they reach Yusuke's apartment Kayko bangs on the door but it slid open. "Yusuke I know your here!" she said as she walks in. She went to Yusuke's bedroom to see Yusuke wet a towel in a bowl full with water on his bed stand.  
  
"Kayko, ever heard of knocking?"  
  
"Where were you Yusuke? This is the 5th time this week you've skipped school and I'm sick and tired of it!"  
  
"Do you mind? There's an injured kid here and I don't think he'll be able to rest with your yelling. Think before you talk Kayko." he said as he turned around to put the towel on the kid's head.  
  
Hiei walks over to him and looked at the boy lying on the bed breathing very hard. "Do you know this kid Yusuke?" he asked. "No not really." was all Yusuke could say. Kurama stands next to him. "He seems to have serious wounds." Kurama said. Kuwarbara takes a good look at the kid. "Is it me or does he looks familiar."  
  
Yusuke's nods and looks down at his lap. "You won't believes this but this kid is a demon. He killed some other kind of demon in the park this morning. I haven't seen this kind of power since the dark tournament."  
  
Kuwabara looks at him. "So he almost as strong as us?"  
  
"Actually he's a lot stronger then you." Yusuke comments. Yusuke grabs the boy's chin gently and moves it towards him to take a good look at him. 'Why does he look so much like Me.' he wonders to himself  
  
Then the boy starts to moan and move. He looked like he was having a nightmare  
  
"No. No! Spark! Pake! Volcano!" He moaned and squirmed in bed. It sounded like his throat was sore and he was having a flashback. "You are the betrayer? I trusted you! Traitor!"  
  
He squirming on the bed and wouldn't hold still. Yusuke and Kuwabara hold him down and Kurama tried to wake him up. He grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him lightly. After two minutes of shaking him, the boy finally started to open her eyes.  
  
He looks Yusuke straight in the eyes. "Who are you? Where am I?" He asked.  
  
"One your at my place. Two I'm Yusuke. Now here are my questions. One who are you? Two where did you come from? Three why was that demon attacking you?"  
  
The boy sat up and looked at Yusuke straight in the eyes. Now you could see his surprise muscular body. Although his body is rapped around in bandages you could tell that he was very healthy.  
  
"My name is Kojiko. I'm sorry I can't tell you where I came from, and that demon I don't know why he attacked me."  
  
Hiei just looked at him. He knew that Kojiko was lying. He knew far too well why the demon was attacking him. Kurama knew it was well. However Yusuke, Kuwabara, Boton and Kayko were still in the dark.  
  
"So you were fighting a demon all by yourself?" Boton asked. Kojiko nodded and he was holding his arm from the wound that was there was stinging smiled. "It's all in a day's work."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I'm a bounty demon hunter. Someone puts a bounty on a demon and I kill them or take them to the gate of judgment. The one that attacked me had no critical record what so ever."  
  
Kayko saw a big scar on his arm. "Where did you get that? From a demon?" she asked. He placed his hand over his scare to cover it.  
  
"Yes, it was from the demon that killed my father."  
  
Kuwabara sat down on the chair next to him. "A demon killed your father?"  
  
"Yeah. My father was an investigator from the sprit world." he sad as he tried to hide his face to hide the tears that ran down his cheeks.  
  
Kayko gave him her handkerchief. He took it and wiped his tears. "Thank you miss."  
  
Kayko smiled back and looked to Yusuke. "He's very thin. We better get him something to eat." and she got up to the kitchen.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
For two hole weeks Yusuke let Kojiko stay in his home and help nurse him back to normal during his recovery. However Yusuke wasn't bothered what so ever by Kojiko's presents. In fact they have been getting along like brothers.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Yusuke's mother comes in the room and gives Kojiko a boll of soup. "Here you go."  
  
"Thank you mam." he starts to eat up all the soup. She smiles and leaves the room. Yusuke got back home and first thing he did was went to check on Kojiko. He watches as he Kojiko eats his soup.  
  
Kojiko had a sad and lonely look in his eyes. It was like he was all alone in the world. However he was a very polite young boy and respected him and his friends and mother very well. He was raised very well it seems.  
  
However he looked very sad. Yusuke just can't figure him out. Who is he? Where did he come from and what happened to his father.  
  
"Yusuke?" His mother called him. Yusuke looked behind him. His mother was holding a cup of tea in her hand. "Take this to Kojiko." she told him and Yusuke took it from her and went into the room.  
  
"Hey feeling a bit better?" Kojiko smiled at him. "Yes thank you. Sorry to be a burden." "Don't mention it. Tea?" he said as he gave it to him. Kojiko smiled back at him.  
  
"Yusuke? What kind of person do you think I am? Am I ordinary to you?"  
  
Yusuke looked at him confused. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"I can't show weakness. I can't be like everybody else. If I were to do so, my enemies wouldn't fear me, and would try to get the better of me. I wish to be an ordinary boy, in a way I am, but I just can not let myself be shown as such. We're similar in many ways. both outsiders."  
  
Yusuke gets up. "Stop whining kid. Everyone has got troubles to bear." was about to leave until he saw Kojiko's lonely expression again.  
  
"Your right. I shouldn't complain."  
  
When Yusuke looked at Kojiko's lonely excretion he felt guilty for the very first time in his life. He didn't know why but he felt bad for being so rude to him. He wants to make it up to Kojiko however he didn't know how.  
  
"Kojiko? Want me to eat in here with you so you won't be lonely?"  
  
Kojiko smiled and nodded once.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
There very close friends now. However Kojiko still refuses to reveal to everyone where he came from and why was the demon attacking them, but it didn't seem to bother Yusuke.  
  
Then after Kojiko was able to start walking again Yusuke went to show him around. Now watch carefully because some clue's on Kojiko's past and who he really is, is about to be reviled.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
"Two chocolate shakes please." Yusuke asked for. When he got the two shakes he gave one to Kojiko. Kojiko just starts at it for a moment. "What your problem Kojiko, you don't like chocolate shakes." and he took a sip.  
  
"This is the first time I've tried it."  
  
"What! You never had chocolate shakes?"  
  
Kojiko shakes his head. "Back home we never eat stuff like this. We eat food that had some nourishes value."  
  
"Why? Your mother a nourishes freak?"  
  
"No! I'm sorry I've said more then enough." Kojiko looks down at his feet and walks to a bench. Yusuke sits next to him. "Ok, tell me what is your home town like? It's probably better then this place hu." he said and put a hand on Kojiko's arm.  
  
"No, actually your home is a lot better then mine is."  
  
"Tell me about it."  
  
Kojiko sighs and looks at Yusuke. "Ok, but if I do, do you promos that you'll never tell a living soul?"  
  
"I promos."  
  
Kojiko looks at the chocolate shake that was in both of his hands. "Where I come from my world is like living hell. Humans and Demons live together and it's horrible. Humans trying to kill demons, demons trying to make humans miserable as possible. My world is ruled by an evil demon. He loves to sees people suffer. That was the demon that murdered my father. I live with a woman I call Aunty. However she's always been more like a mother to me. Before all this had happened my father was a spirit detective, like yourself. He was brave and strong and very kind. He does curse a lot however he was always a good person. I've never knew my mother. However I heard she was kind and loving and understanding. I don't know what to do. That's why I ran away. I could stand living in that world anymore."  
  
"Why did you come here then?"  
  
"Aunty told me that my mother was here. She also told me that I had an older brother. He looked a lot like my father."  
  
Kojiko smiled and got up. "Remember you promised." and he started to walk away. "Where are you going?" Yusuke asked  
  
"To take a walk. I just don't want to sit down and do nothing besides talk, exceptionally on a beautiful day like this." he said not stop walking or turn to look at Yusuke.  
  
Now Yusuke gets up and follows Kojiko.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Was that a good story. I did my very best to make it very confining, by the way the part when Yusuke asked Kojiko who he was and he said Rouge, that's his code name. You'll see in the next episode why 


End file.
